The Seven Deadly Sinning DigiDestineds
by SummerGirl0009
Summary: The DigiDestineds think the digital world is at peace when an evil digimon from their past plans an attack on each of them individually that will bring out the darkest parts of their personalities...until his plans go awry and total chaos ensues.
1. Picnic

The Seven Deadly Sinning DigiDestineds

**Chapter 1- Picnic**

Kari smiled as she leaned back on the patterned blanket underneath her, enjoying the warmth of the sun streaming down on her face between the tree branches high above them. It was a beautiful day for a picnic in the digital world, so the DigiDestineds had jumped at the opportunity to take advantage of one last day of summer before they all started high school tomorrow. Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, and Mimi would all be seniors this year. Joe would be beginning his first day at the university. She and T.K. would be freshman, along with Davis, Yolei, and Ken. Cody would be the only one still in junior high.

Today though, it was only the eight original DigiDestineds. Ken and Davis had made the freshman soccer team and had practice all day so they hadn't been able to come on the picnic. Davis would have much rather been picnicking than practicing, but, luckily, Ken was able to keep him in line and make sure he attended the required practice. Yolei was away on a camping trip with her family and wouldn't be back until later that night. Cody, supposedly, was busy supporting his grandfather in a prune-eating contest… They hadn't asked questions.

"Kari, don't fall asleep!" Gatomon said from her curled up position next to her.

Kari opened her eyes and poked her digimon friend with the tip of her finger. "I'm not, then I'd be just as bad as T.K." They both laughed as they glanced a few feet to Kari's right where T.K. and Patamon were both sound asleep in the grass and snoring loudly.

Next to him, Joe was furiously flipping through his textbooks which he had bought two months ago and had wanted to finish reading before the first day of school. Whenever he'd look up at the rest of them, however, Gomamon would turn the page of his book, confusing him to no end.

Matt was also sitting near them, leaning against a tree trunk and strumming on his guitar. Gabumon sat next to him swaying peacefully to the music.

Kari looked over to where Tai, Agumon, Sora, and Biyomon had started up a game of soccer in the meadow. Mimi watched from the sidelines. She had somehow managed to bring two lawn chairs with her so she and Palmon could sunbathe. Kari was just glad that Mimi's parents had finally moved back to Japan so she could be with her friends before they all graduated.

Izzy, of course, was busy typing furiously on his laptop, with Tentomon commenting occasionally commenting on whatever it was he was working on. Every so often they'd take a break and stare off into the field where Tai and Sora were playing soccer before getting back to work.

Kari smiled to herself again. She loved it when they were all together. Even though it had been six years since they'd met and two years since they'd defeated MaloMyotismon, they were all as close of friends as ever and she was grateful for it. She knew a lot of her other friends from school were probably freaking out over starting high school tomorrow but Kari wasn't worried, she knew she'd have lots of friends there with her. Now, if only there was a way they could convince their teachers to allow digimon to come to school too!

The idea made Kari giggle to herself. She started to share it with Gatomon when they heard a rustle in the bushes behind them.

Gatomon's head snapped up. "What was that?"

"You heard it too?" Kari replied, "Let's go find out."

Gatomon leapt to her feet. "Okay! I hope it's a Gazimon. I love chasing rabbits."

Kari laughed. "Even if these rabbits have sharp teeth and claws?"

Gatomon looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I don't fight them, I just chase them. If I did want to fight them though…they wouldn't stand a chance…"

They reached the edge of the field where they had been picnicking and peered around. There was no one there.

"Maybe they ran away?" Gatomon asked.

"Maybe," Kari agreed. "I wonder why they didn't want to say hello." The digital world had been at peace for the last two years so they weren't worried about any evil digimon attacks like the old days. She was even kind of hoping it would be one of their old friends like Ogremon or Andromon coming to see them.

They walked a little bit further into the forest, but still didn't find a trace of anyone or anything.

"Whoever it was," Gatomon said after they'd been walking for a while, "they're long gone now."

"No, wait," Kari stopped and signaled to Gatomon to be quiet. She heard the rustling again back towards the clearing where the others were. Then she heard someone muttering. They crouched down so that they couldn't be seen underneath the bushes and crept towards the voice. It didn't sound like a friendly voice to Kari and the fact that it was hiding from them made her suspicious.

"This is gonna be like stealing candy from a digi-egg," the voice said. She recognized the voice, but she wasn't sure from where until Gatomon growled faintly in her throat beside her.

The crawled forward another few feet to see DemiDevimon spying on the others from behind a large leafy shrub. Gatomon rose to her feet, the fur along her spine standing on edge as she readied herself for an attack.  
"Wait," Kari mouthed silently to Gatomon. If she knew DemiDevimon then she knew he was up to no good, but she wanted to see what he had planned before they did anything. It was still possible (although unlikely) that he wouldn't do anything at all and respect the peace in the digital world.

"Look at them all just sitting there," he mumbled to himself again. "They won't even see it coming. My new attack is perfect! That one there is way too full of himself and that one against the tree, I know his anger's still there just bubbling beneath the surface. He's like a ticking time bomb! Ha! They won't even know what's hit them until it's too late."

He fluttered his wings to raise himself out of the bush and cried out "Seven Sins!" Seven beams of light shot out from his body.  
"Lighting Claw!"

She hit him right in the middle of his attack and he was flung backward into the trees.

"Not so fast DemiDevimon!" Gatomon yelled. "If you want a fight, pick on someone your own size!" She started to follow him up the tree, but Kari pulled her back.

"Gatomon, wait, look!" Kari cried, looking out into the meadow from where DemiDevimon had just been sitting. Her friends were still in the same positions she had left them when the beams DemiDevimon had flung hit each of them.

"No!" Gatomon yelled out, "I stopped him!"

Above them DemiDevimon cackled and flew away.

"Quick, Kari, help me digivolve before he gets away!" Gatomon cried, but Kari was already running across the meadow to her friends. Torn, Gatomon decided DemiDevimon would have to wait and that making sure their friends were okay was more important.

Kari reached T.K. first, who was now sitting up from his nap, his face entirely bewildered.

"What was that?" he asked.

The others were also all looking around for what had hit them. Tai and Sora had collided in a heap, sending the soccer ball flying into Mimi's chair, tumbling her over onto the grass. Izzy had fallen forward onto his computer. Joe, who had been chasing after Gomamon for his book back had tripped and fallen onto Matt and his guitar.

After Kari helped everyone to their feet she told them about DemiDevimon and what she and Gatomon had overheard.

"DemiDevimon?" T.K. asked.

"What is he doing here?" Sora said.

"I can't believe he would attack us," said Mimi.

"I can't believe we weren't prepared for an attack," Matt added.

Tai interrupted them. "Everyone calm down. We're all okay. Gatomon must have stopped him in time. Good job Gatomon!" The cat-like digimon blushed as everyone thanked her for saving them.

"It's getting late guys," Izzy said. "We should probably head back so we can all get a good night's sleep before tomorrow."

Tai and Mimi both groaned loudly at the thought of school the next day and the homework that would surely follow. And so they left the digital world to go back to the real world. The others were all relieved that Gatomon had been there protect them, but Kari wasn't so sure that she had…


	2. Sloth

The Seven Deadly Sinning DigiDestineds

**Chapter 2- Sloth**

Tai was normally sluggish in the morning so when his alarm went off that Monday morning and he didn't budge, Kari wasn't at all surprised. She was taken aback, however, when she had to rip off his blankets, pull on his arms and legs, yell in his ear, blare loud rock music, and finally dump a glass of ice cold water on his face before she could even get him to open his eyes.

"I'm awake," he mumbled, swatting at her.

"Tai, we're going to be late! Get out of bed!" She rushed to the bathroom to finish getting ready and Tai rolled over in his bed, pulling his blankets up tighter around him.

"Tai!" She yelled again a few minutes later when she found him still in bed. "Wake up!"  
"Mmm," he groaned from underneath his covers. He heard the front door slam and he slowly lifted his head. While the first day of school wasn't something he usually got excited about, today, for some reason, he felt even worse than ever about going to school.

Maybe I'm getting sick, he thought to himself as he sat up and shifted his legs over the side of his bed. His head felt foggy like his body was fighting him to wake up.

His eyes were still half-closed as he pulled on his school uniform. The buttons on his shirt were too much of an effort so he only fastened half of them before stretching into his old green blazer.

"Tai! What are you still doing here?" His mother asked as he stumbled into the kitchen. "I thought you left with Kari twenty minutes ago."

He reached for the pot of coffee his mother had brewed that morning and started chugging straight from the carafe. As much as he hated coffee he needed something to wake him up. It didn't help, though. After the first swallow he doubled over the sink spraying the horrible coffee everywhere.

"What kind of coffee is that?" he asked his mother as he angled his head under the faucet to rinse the taste out of his mouth.

"It's a 'healthy coffee'," she explained calmly. "It's one of my new recipes. Like a health shake but with coffee."

"It tastes like garbage," Tai said, still gagging while walking slowly to his shoes.

"But it's good for you! Here! Take some to go!" She handed him a thermos. He took it reluctantly, anticipating dumping it into the grass on his way to school. Or maybe he'd slip some of it in Matt's lunch later… "You better hurry Tai, you don't want to be late for your first day!"

Somehow Tai made it to school, though the walk took longer than he ever remembered and he ended up being an hour late. It wasn't until he got there that he realized he forgot his backpack, which contained his new class schedule and locker number. Therefore, he ended up spending all of his second period waiting in line at the front office with all of the other students who didn't know where they were supposed to be.

He was still groggy when he left the office for his third period math class.

"Heads up!" A voice called. Tai turned to look in the direction it had come from but he was too slow.

WHAM!

A black and white patterned soccer ball hit him square in the face.

"Tai! Are you okay?" Davis rushed over to him. "Sorry, man. I thought you heard me say 'Heads up'."

Tai nodded that he was fine as he staggered away, seeing stars shooting across the hallway. He was so focused on watching a sparkly one spiral out of the corner of his eye that he didn't notice the door to the girl's bathroom swing open in front of him.

WHAM!

The door smacked him in the face. Stunned, he fell backward onto the linoleum floor.

"Geez, Tai, watch where you're going," Sora said, annoyed, as she stepped out of the restroom.

"Oh, God," he moaned on the floor, clutching his head in his hands. He just couldn't catch a break today. He reached out a hand to Sora, "Help me up?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Sorry, I just touched up my nails." She blew lightly on her fingernails and stepped over him on her way to her next class. Tai stared after her. It must be her time of the month.

Eventually he made it to math and took his usual seat next to Matt. Matt looked irritated and he tried to talk to Tai about something, but Tai had already stopped listening. Matt just probably wanted to complain about Sora being so moody today. They'd been dating for three years now and sometimes they acted so much like an old married couple he couldn't stand it. As best friends to both of them he often had to listen to them complain about each other. He laid his head down on the nice shiny desk and a second later he was asleep.

"Mr. Kamiya!" The teacher was shouting, forcing him awake.

"Huh?" Tai looked up, disoriented. Oh, right, he thought, math class. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned loudly.

"Mr. Kamiya," his teacher went on, "if you're so tired today you should probably go see the nurse."

Tai rose from his seat thinking that probably wasn't a bad idea. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this tired. He felt like he'd just played six soccer games, fought a Dark Master, and talked to Izzy about computers.

"And while you're at it," the teacher added, "why don't you stop by the principal's office as well." He gave Tai a stern look as the class "oohed" over being sent to the principal.

Tai sighed and shuffled out of the room with his head down. He didn't make it to the nurse or the principal's office. He spent his walk there trying to figure out what was going on with him today. He'd gone to bed relatively early last night, tired from his soccer game with Sora and the digimon. They'd ordered pizza for dinner so it couldn't be anything his mom had cooked; besides, Kari hadn't had any problems getting up for school this morning. Maybe someone had drugged him…but how? And why?

He was walking past the computer lab when he heard someone crying. He paused, debating whether he should go see what was wrong. It sounded like a girl which meant there was a risk it would be Sora, who he'd already decided he would try to avoid for the rest of the week.

"Tai?" The girl asked and he realized it was Mimi. "Why are you staring at me?"  
"Uhh…" he stammered. "I wasn't. I mean…I didn't know it was you…I didn't know you were in here."

She was sitting alone in the dark computer lab, her face streaked with makeup. He sighed deeply, supposing he was stuck now. She'd probably just cry more if he walked away.

"What's wrong, Mimi?" he asked dutifully as he plopped down in the chair next to her.

"It's…nothing…" she squeaked into a tissue.

"Tell me what's wrong." He felt like he should put an arm around her or something but on was more comfortable leaning his arms on the desk in front of him.

"It's just…no, you wouldn't understand."

He rolled his eyes. She was right about that. At seventeen years old he still didn't think he understood anything about girls. "Does it have to do with your 'time of the month'?"

"No!" she said angrily before sobbing again, pulling out another pack of tissues from her purse. "You wouldn't understand because you're captain of the varsity soccer team and everybody likes you."

"Huh?" Tai asked again. "I don't get it. Mimi, you're captain of the cheerleading squad and everyone likes you too."

She sniffed and looked up at him. "Really?"

He nodded, very confused about what it was that was upsetting her. Then she smiled at him. "Thanks, Tai, that's really nice of you to say."

"But it's true…"

"I know I'm not as smart as Yolei or as athletic as Sora…" She started to ramble and Tai felt his eyes glaze over. Luckily, in the dark computer lab she didn't seem to notice. And he mumbled the occasional "yeah, okay" and "mhmm" to keep her thinking he was paying attention. He didn't snap back to reality until a bell rang above their heads signaling lunchtime. He opened his eyes wide and blinked a few times before he could focus them on the girl in front of him. She had stopped crying and wiped the smeared make up off her face. And she was smiling at him. He smiled back at her, pleased that he had gotten away with not listening and that he had helped her get over whatever it was that had made her cry in the first place.

She reached forward and grabbed his hand in hers, giving it a firm squeeze. "Thanks for listening to me rant, Tai. You're such a good friend. And I can't wait to go to the party with you tonight. I know we're going to have such a good time."

Mimi stood up and rushed away, leaving Tai both stunned and sleepy. What party?


	3. Greed

The Seven Deadly Sinning DigiDestineds

**Chapter 3- Greed**

Matt rolled his eyes, tapped his fingers anxiously on his desk and checked his watch every few seconds. His first day of school was not going well. It was already third period and he hadn't learned anything yet. Every teacher today insisted on overly chatty introductions, ridiculously pointless explanations of classroom rules, and readings aloud of the course syllabus- as if they couldn't read it for themselves! It was such a waste of time Matt was ready to explode. Like he didn't have anything better do. And why were all of the teachers treating them like children. This was twelfth grade, couldn't they at least give them some credit?

Tai's snoring wasn't helping either. When the bell rang for lunch Matt leapt out of his seat and hurried out the door. He didn't even consider following the crowd of students to the cafeteria. The food they served in this school was of the cheapest quality and not worth a fraction of what they charged.

Matt grabbed his bag from his locker and headed straight for the school's front door. He had better things to do than stick around for this useless day. On his way out he pulled out his cell phone to text his band mates to see if they were free for an afternoon practice. Two of them were older than him and done with high school so probably not busy if they weren't working. Takashi, on the other hand, would probably be lame and stick out the day in school.

He was busy staring at his phone and totally didn't see the short freshman walking the other way until he practically tripped over him.

"Hey, kid," Matt snapped, "watch where you're going."

The kid looked up at him with wide watery eyes. "S-Sorry," he stammered.

Matt turned around to walk away then had a second thought. "Hey kid," Matt grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him back around before he could run away. "Can I borrow some cash?"

The freshman looked both frightened and confused, giving him a deer in the headlights expression. "W-what for?"

"For not beating your face in."

Matt chuckled as he stuffed the younger kid's twenty bucks into his wallet. He had never seen anyone run as fast as he had run away from him. Faster even than Tai when someone chased him with a comb.

On his way home, he pulled out his phone to make a phone call.

"Hey Joe, it's Matt," he said to Joe's voicemail. "I was just wondering when you were going to pay me back for the guitar you ruined yesterday when you and your freakishly giraffe-like body fell on it. Anyway, call me back when you get this."

After he hung up the phone he decided to make a pit stop on his way to his band's practice. Several hours later he left the music store with a brand new guitar. He had had the money in the bank to afford it, and it seemed stupid to wait for Joe to pay him back, especially since his band would be playing at the party that night.

Without having time to go home anymore, Matt headed straight for Akira's house with his new prize when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Matt!" His girlfriend's voice called out angrily on the other end. "Why weren't you in history class?"

A car horn blared at him as he crossed the street. He swore angrily at the driver and continued on his way.

"Huh?" He asked, trying to remember what she had been asking him. "Oh, I just decided to skip."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sora whined. "I would have loved to skip history too. Today was _so_ boring, but I'm actually kind of excited for the big group project this semester. I think I even already have an idea for it."

Matt had stopped listening as he approached Akira's family's large two-story brick house. "Yeah, look Sora, I have to go. We're about to start a Wolves rehearsal."

"Rehearsal?" Sora asked, clearly confused. "Matt, I thought you were coming to watch my tennis practice today after school."

"Oh, sorry I can't make it, but I think my band's practice is a little more important right now." He wasn't sure exactly what about that statement wasn't appropriate, but Sora made it perfectly clear a split second later that it was horrible. And he was horrible. A horrible person and a horrible boyfriend, yada, yada, yada.

He walked up to his friend's house where the garage was open and his three other band mates were waiting for him. They waved when they saw him and he could tell that they were ready and waiting for him to get to work. Akira's parents were out of town this week so he was hosting a party for all of their friends and classmates to ring in the new school year. The band would be playing for the first half of the night so this practice was critical.

Sora was still shrieking through his cell phone at him. "Sorry, Sor. Gotta go." He hung up the phone on her. He wasn't in the mood today to deal with girl drama. He had no idea why she was even so upset, it's not like he was missing one of her matches. It's not like he ever missed a single match. Maybe he wasn't the best boyfriend but he never thought he was a horrible boyfriend…

Oh well, he'd talk it over with Tai later and see if he could help him figure out where he went wrong. Then he remembered his best friend's behavior that morning in math class and thought better of it. Tai had been acting so tired this morning. Not that Tai had ever been a morning person, but he usually wasn't that tired, especially after being yelled at by a teacher.

"Hey guys," Matt said as he entered the garage, setting his new guitar case down on one of Akira's dad's old tool benches.

"Is that new?" Yutaka asked him, pointing to the case.

"Yep, brand new."

"Wow," Takashi said as Matt unclicked the fastenings and propped open the heavy black case. He leaned over the bench to admire the extravagant new guitar. "I didn't know you had the cash to afford one of these."

"Well, I had some extra money in the bank after our last gig and since my old one is broken I figured this would be a pretty good investment."  
Yutaka frowned. Of the three other band members Matt found that he and Yutaka had the least in common outside of their music. "You mean money in the band's bank account? You spent our money on a fancy new guitar?"

Matt turned to face him. "I like to look at it like I made an investment for the good of the band. With a guitar like this the quality of our music will be improved, which means our fan base will increase resulting in higher attendance at concerts and eventually an increase in ticket price to make an overall higher profit."

He realized that he sounded a bit like Izzy and may have gone over their heads in his explanation, but he had put a lot of thought into his new purchase. Matt felt good about the buy. It made perfect sense to him.

"And," he added, "I already have an idea that will bring us some more cash."

"What?" Akira asked. He and Takashi looked hopeful, while Yutaka scowled in the corner. As lead vocalist and basically founder of the Teenage Wolves, Matt had always been in charge of the band's finances and major decisions. If Yutaka had a problem with it, he could leave, although that was the least favorable solution, as it would leave them without a drummer.

"We can charge admission for the party tonight. I was thinking five-dollar cover. Then we can charge two dollars extra for cups. And only people that buy cups will have unlimited access to the beer kegs."

"I don't know…" Takashi said. "Everyone in school already knows about the party and we haven't been telling anyone about a cover charge…"

"I think it's great," Akira agreed with Matt. "I could use some extra cash. My girlfriend's been nagging me to take her out more." Matt sympathized. Yutaka continued to scowl, which they took for an agreement so the decision was made unanimously.

After that they set to work planning out which songs they were going to play, trying out some of them with Matt's new guitar, and the back-breaking labor of moving all their equipment from the garage to Akira's living room.

By the time they were finished Matt assumed Sora must also be finished with her tennis practice. He figured he had better call her back and smooth things over with her before the party. He stepped back out into Akira's garage where the open door showed him that the sun was just beginning to set. It was later than he thought it was. He would have to hurry home soon to start getting ready.

Matt pulled out his phone and was just about to press speed dial to Sora's cell when a loud noise from the driveway caught his attention. He looked up in time to see a very thin, tall figure charging toward him. It was difficult to make out his face against the setting sun but Matt could tell by his hunched, stiff stature that whoever it was- they were either incredibly angry or incredibly constipated.

It wasn't until the fist came flying toward his face that he realized the tall boy was Joe.


	4. Envy

The Seven Deadly Sinning DigiDestineds

**Chapter 4 – Envy**

Mimi was having a horrible day. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this down. Sure, she hated the first day of school and saying goodbye to summer as much as the average kid but today just seemed way worse. It was like there was a dark raincloud following her around pouring on her every time she started to feel okay about herself. Then again, maybe it was just PMS.

At least she knew Sora was PMSing. She had run into her in the girl's locker room this morning after second period gym class. Well, Mimi had been changing around the corner from where and Sora was at the mirror with some of her friends from the tennis team touching up their makeup and gossiping. They were going on about how awesome their team was and how many matches they had already won this season.

"I just wish we got more credit, you know?" Mimi recognized Sora's voice as she complained to another girl. "I've already had a meeting with the head of this year's yearbook committee and we're only getting one page. How ridiculous is that? The cheerleading team always gets a full two page spread and they're not even a real sport!"

Mimi felt like Sora had just stabbed her in the back. Mimi was captain of the cheerleading squad. Was it true people didn't take her and the squad seriously? Maybe if they were more athletic like the jock girls people wouldn't make fun of them in locker rooms.

"I know, right!" The other girl replied.

"I mean, come on," Sora continued, "All they do is jump around and scream in tiny skirts and low cut shirts."

Mimi did everything she could to keep from crying as she made for the hallway, having to pass by the mirror to reach the exit. She stared at her feet the whole time she passed the group of tall, skinny, perfect girls, too embarrassed to look any of them in the eye. That was when she skipped third period to go cry in the empty computer lab. At least, it had been empty until Tai wandered in.

Talking to Tai had helped her feel a little better. He was captain of the varsity soccer team after all. If he thought she was cool then his opinion had to count for something, right? That was why she was really glad he would be going to the party with her. Maybe if everyone saw them together they'd think she was cool too.

When she left the computer lab, however, she was struck by another doubt. On second thought, Tai may have been a team captain but he wasn't exactly popular. And definitely not famous like Matt. Sora was so lucky. Not just because she was an awesome tennis player but also because she got to date a rock star. How many girls could say that they'd dated a rock star? Not Mimi.

The bell rang for lunch so Mimi stopped by her locker on the way to the cafeteria. Inside it was first day mayhem. The freshmen were all finding their own tables where they'd probably spend every lunch period for the next four years. And the upperclassmen were busy kicking the newbies out of their spots. Mimi headed to the center table where she had been sitting for the last two years with the other varsity cheerleaders. She paused several aisles away, however. Either their table had shrunk or more people had made the squad this year than last year. There were no seats left. None of the girls even looked up at Mimi to offer her a spot as she walked by.

Mimi walked faster, hoping that no one would see her as she frantically searched for a new table. Although she regretted the decision immediately, Mimi chose a place in the far corner where Izzy and Yolei were sitting. Their table also had a great view of the cheerleader's table, so hopefully Mimi could watch until someone left and snag a spot over there instead.

"Hi," Mimi said meekly as she sat down, hoping none of the other seniors would see her sitting with a computer nerd and a freshman. Maybe if she got one of her books out of her bag, people would think she was studying with them.

"Hi," Yolei replied.

"Hmmpi," Izzy garbled through his lunch. He was eating so aggressively Mimi flinched away from him and grabbed her physics book.

"Izzy," Mimi asked demurely, "do you think you could help me with physics? I know it's only the first day but I'm already lost." At least this wasn't a lie. She flipped to the section the teacher had covered in first period and tilted the book toward him.

Izzy barely looked up from his lunch as he explained the concept to her. Mimi was barely listening, though. She wished she were as smart as Izzy or Yolei. They never had to study, or spend hours trying to figure out things like she did. Good grades just fell into their laps. If she was that smart she'd do something really cool- like become the Prime Minister! Or become a doctor! Oh or maybe become an actress who played a sexy doctor on TV. That is, if she was sexy and smart she would, although she may not need to be that smart to pull that off… While she contemplated this Izzy continued to stuff his face and Yolei watched in amazement while also hanging onto his every word incase anything he said would be relevant to her in her next few high school years.

Mimi was pulled from her contemplation when T.K. and Kari approached their table, both carrying their lunches on the school's bright red plastic lunch trays. They sat down next to each other, which wasn't a surprise. Those two did everything together. There was a time when they were younger when she and Sora had almost been like that. She'd had a lot of other close friends since then but she never had a best friend the way T.K. and Kari were best friends…or were they?

Mimi sensed something was different as she watched the two younger kids. T.K. could not seem to keep his eyes off of Kari for long. She pretended not to notice, but when their eyes did meet she blushed and looked away.

Oh my God, they liked each other! Mimi realized with a gasp. Yolei turned to give her a funny look.

"Mimi, are you alright?" Izzy asked, putting down his sandwich for once. She nodded. "Then are you going to eat that?" He pointed to her pudding cup. Mimi sighed and handed it over. It was the least she could do in return for physics tutoring.

"So are you guys all going to the party tonight?" Mimi asked, changing the subject. She wanted to know more about what was going on between T.K. and Kari without being too obvious.

"I don't know," Izzy replied while scraping the last of the pudding out of the plastic cup. "Wild high school parties aren't exactly my cup of tea."

"Oh come on, Izzy," Kari said. "We're all going to be there."

"Yeah," added Yolei, "it's not like you have to drink or anything. Ken and I won't be." Mimi's spirits fell again. She had almost forgotten that Ken and Yolei were a new couple. What the hell was going on? Since when did everyone decide to pair up?

Izzy shrugged. "I'll think about it."

"I think you should come, Izzy," said T.K. "It'll be great to have the whole gang together again." He paused before adding, "Besides Cody. He's too young for one of Matt's band's parties." The girls and Izzy all agreed with that. Of course T.K. would be the one to make sure Cody stayed far away from underage drinking. He was responsible like that. And sweet, and tall, and Matt's brother so that automatically gave him points on the cool-scale.

"T.K., do you have a date for the party?" Mimi asked. Wait, what was she thinking? T.K. was way too young for her, and obviously into Kari.

Kari blushed again at the question.

"No," he replied. "But there's still time to change that." He winked at her, jokingly. Or was it jokingly? Yes, it had to be, she decided. Kari's face was so red it was beginning to match her lunch tray.

Normally Mimi would have kept prodding, finding a few more ways to torture and humiliate the two younger kids until they both caved and admitted they liked each other. Instead, Mimi found her mood darkening again. She wished someone had asked her to the party. Sure, she was going with Tai but she had had to ask him and that wasn't the same. And they were just going as friends, not as a date. It wasn't as if she had a best friend who secretly liked her. Or a super hot rock star steady boyfriend.

Yolei laughed beside her. "Well, don't ask me," she joked in response to T.K.'s statement. "I'm taken."

That was the last straw. Mimi couldn't take any more. "That's right, Yolei," she shrieked. "Just rub it in my face!" She grabbed her physics book and stormed out of the cafeteria, never minding all of the people certainly paying attention to her now.


End file.
